Prediliction
by Mahi
Summary: LJ, takes place seventh year, Lily develops feelings for James, but does he share them after years of her hatred? In-character, with well-developed plot and dialogue


Prologue

James Potter wasn't handsome. Well, at least his looks weren't à la some Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award winner or Muggle film star. He had pleasing features, but they certainly weren't remarkable. But Hogwarts girls still fell head over heels for the bloke.

Maybe it wasn't necessarily his features that made him stand out. Maybe his stunning Quidditch abilities, keen sense of humor and natural genius enhanced his attractiveness. Perhaps it was the way his eternally messy hair fell over his eyes or even how his hand constantly ran through the thick, ebony strands. It could have been his sparkling hazel eyes, toned physique or deep voice. There was this certain look in his eyes when he cocked his head and ran his fingers through his hair while he laughed that said "You love me, don't you".

And they did.

Surprisingly, it might have been his greatest fault that drew people to him – his arrogance. James exuded confidence and self-assurance, and people are almost inherently lured to self-possessed peers. Furthermore, the guy was a 'people person'; he had accessibility, a quality that his more conventionally handsome friend, Sirius Black, lacked.

But what made him attractive is not the point. The point is that Hogwarts loved him, and not just the female students. Curiously, the male students generally liked him and were not overtly jealous; unless of course the main object of their attention happened to go on just a _little_ too much about how many goals the Gryffindor had made in the latest match. Even the teachers seemed to entertain a special place in each of their hearts for him, either for his astounding brilliance or his part in the Maurauder's humorous interjections in class. Aside from the few Slytheryn's who disliked his blood traitor tendencies or bold arrogance, nearly everyone liked him.

The most notable exception to this rule was Lily Evans. At first glance, it was a surprise to most that she practically detested him, as they shared the same House and year. There was also no enormous fight or clash that marked the commencement of their hatred. Jealously didn't seem be the motivating factor. Lily matched his grades in _nearly_ every class, and her thick red hair, brilliant green eyes, and pretty features made her one of the most attractive girls in her year. However, Lily was studious almost to a fault, and James certainly lost no sleep at night for his pranks, broken rules, and uncompleted homework of the day. It was their choices, not their abilities, that drove them apart. Seventh year found a Head Boy and Girl who shared a mutual hatred since sixth year when James' puppy love wore out and Lily's dislike for him intensified, if that was possible. Even though James' maturity, along with that of his three closest friends, had increased after some undisclosed epiphany, she continued to see him as the "arrogant, bullying toerag" of fifth year, who (in her eyes) was the center of much undeserved attention.

Lily was a student, more than anything else. She defined herself according to her marks and little more. The young woman liked wearing stylish clothes and even sported a few dashes of make-up once every few days, but her focus was on school. In a year, after graduation, it would be on her career. Lily was not infallible, however, and to James and the Maurauders (even to her closest friends at times) she was almost _too_ concentrated on school. And after the novelty of the enormous honor of being Head had ebbed, Lily was feeling just a little depressed herself. Looking back at her school career, Lily saw missed Hogsmeade visits with friends to study for her Arithmancy exam and lost opportunities for dates with cute blokes. So much of what she saw reminded her of something that she had read in a book when she was starting to realize it should have been the other way around.

Thus, her hatred for James increased. She worked so hard all those years, and now Lily was starting to doubt her choices. James had spent the majority of his Hogwarts years pulling pranks, goofing off, and wooing girls (not that he needed to expend the effort). But Dumbledore had awarded him headship (for his innate brilliance and newly displayed leadership, she supposed), just like her. After countless self-assurances, after missing some social event or Quidditch match, that her hard work would indeed pay off, it all now seemed futile. Where had it all gone so wrong?

Disclaimer: You know the drill – I own the plot, nothing else. The line "So much of what she saw reminded her of something that she had read in a book when she was starting to realize it should have been the other way around" was shamelessly adapted from the film You've Got Mail.

I have always wanted to write a story with the beginning line "James Potter wasn't handsome," so here's the start.

I'm also looking for a beta, so please email me if you are interested.

I'm super busy with school, and I don't know how this idea will fly with you guys. So it's really important to me that you review and tell me if you want this to continue (and any comments/critiques you may have). It will be in Lily's perspective, third-person.

Thank you and again I please urge you to review if you would like to see this story continue. It's all on you guys!

Mahi


End file.
